Merilhith's LotR Scrapbook
by Meril GoodWolf
Summary: Basically a bunch of a hardcore fangirl's random crap (poems, songfics, oneshots, opinions and discussions on magical theory, elvish grammar for dummies, links to YT videos, ect...). Will take most requests for things via pm. CAUTION: COMPLETE RANDOMNESS. MUSTACHE. Rated mostly for one of my OC's 'sharp tongue' and whatever sleep-deprived stuff I may come up with at 2am. ;)
1. Intro 'n Info

Mae govanenn, mellyn nin! (Well met, my friends)! This is going to be a random collection of LotR stuff. Most of the following has never seen the light of internet. I'm hoping to make this a blog/discussion/whatever for all the Lord of the Rings things that want to get out of my writing journal NOW thank you as well as links to things I think are worth checking out.

In addition to all the things mentioned in the summery, I am going to feature; Legolas's obviousness, Aragorn's nicknames, two or more of my OCs, Merry and Pippins' love of mushrooms AND bacon, Sam's hospitality, Frodo's annoying Nazgul scar, Boromir's musical abilities, ninja Gandalf, Gimli's …beard-…umm…-ness?, fanfiction recommendations, and all the rest of it! As the great Shel Silverstein once said:

If you are a dreamer, come in.  
If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,  
A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer . . .  
If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire,  
For we have some flax golden tales to spin.  
Come in!  
Come in!

So I say: If you are a LotR fan, COME IN!

~*MRD*~


	2. Love poem for Legolas

The following is a love poem for that special prince of Mirkwood. This was written forever ago (abt 3 months) by one of my OCs named Kail who's bio I may post soon but all you need know is that I've paired her with Lego.

* * *

_Hair_

_Why doth thine hair be flaxen as the sun?_

_Why be it smoother than the lake on a windless day?_

_Completely, flawlessly, framing thine eyes of dappled silver-blue which sparkle for me so like the stars on a dark, moonless night._

_Unblinking._

_Thine hair,_

_'Tis softer than silk and rustles ever so elegantly in the summer evening breeze._

_It drops past thine dainty, pixie-like ears,_

_Past thine thin lips which, with a single muscle's movement, could twitch into a dazzling smile that, though thou doth not know it, could keep me by thine side for all of eternity._

_~Kail_

* * *

Ssssooooooooo yea. Let me know how you liked it and if you have any suggestions or anything I'd love to hear 'em! R&R! Until next time may the Valar be on your side! Namári-AAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *gets atacked by an elleth with black hair and a bright red face*

**TO BE CONTINUED** (dun dun duuuuun)


	3. Kail's Revenge

**Kail:** WHY DID YOU POST THAT!? WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?

**Me:** Because it's a scrapbook. Ya know, where you put a bunch of stuff you made...songs, short stories, love poe-

**Kail:** Yea. I know what a scrapbook is thank you.

**Me:** You're most welcome. Now can you PLEASE get off me? I can't breathe.

**Kail:** No. Not till you delete this chapter and promise to never go through my journal again.

**Me:** NEVER! AAARAGORRRN!

*Aragorn walks in, sees Merilhith and Kail(whose face is still red), and doubles up in laughter.*

**Me:** Aragorn! Stop laughing and help me for Eru's sake!

**Aragorn:** *recovers enough to speak but is still chuckling* Why must I Lady Merilhith? Surely one with as much control as the author could force Lady Kail to-

**Me:** JUST GET THIS PHSYCO OFFA ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU WASH YOUR HAIR!

**Kail:** HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' PHSYCO?! YOU THREW ME AND LEGOLAS OFF F**KING NIAGRA FALLS FOR GODS SAKE!

**Aragorn:** *stops chuckling immediately and looks horrified and shocked* You. Would. Not. Ev. En. Dare.

**Me:** Try me.

**Commercial break:  
**

Haddock. It's so juicy sweeeeeeeeeeet!

**Resuming our earlier program:  
**

**Aragorn:** Surely one with as much control as the author could force Lady Kail to-

**Me:** JUST GET THIS PHSYCO OFFA ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU WASH YOUR HAIR!

*Aragorn stops chuckling immediately and looks horrified and shocked*

**Kail:** HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' PHSYCO?! YOU THREW ME AND LEGOLAS OFF F**KING NIAGRA FALLS FOR GODS SAKE!

**Aragorn:** You. Would. Not. Ev. En. Dare.

**Me:** Try me. And tone the swearing down Kail, I know this is rated T for a reason but still.

**Aragorn:** *considers for a moment then glances an apologetic look at Kail* Okay. Fine. Lady Kail, please get off her.

**Kail:** Oh. I see how it is. You choose your own candle-ized head over your friend. And an elf no less!

**Aragorn:** Half-elf.

**Kail:** AND 1/8 valar.

**Me:** Kail?

**Kail:** Yes?

**Me:** YOU'RE STILL SUFFOCATING ME.

**Kail:** Why so I am. How observant you are.

**Me:** SO GET OFF!

**Kail:** How about this? I'll get off if you delete this chapter AND the one before.

**Me:** Fine.

**Kail:** Promise?

**Me:** Yea.

*Aragorn watches from the doorway as Kail reluctantly climbs off Merilhith who sits up, breathes, and reveals her crossed fingers*

**Kail:** WHY YOU-YOU...DELETE IT!

**Me:** NEVER! *leaps forward and hits POST*


	4. I Annun Rad

Mae govanenn! Sorry it took me so long to update... :( The following is a short poem I wrote titled; _The Sunset_ _Path_ or in elvish; _I_ _Annún Rád_ hence the chapter title. It's about Sea-Longing which is a recent obsession of mine and yes, part of the elvish is Quenyan even though I try to stick to Sindarin. It's Sindarin grammar. I use Nevrast as my Elvish source. Thanks to Elglor Stargold and Aria Breuer for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Original:

Wherever we must go,

However great the shadow,

The sunset path remains,

In the west for us to follow.

* * *

_Elvish:_

_Alqua sád min glennath na,_

_Manen-ui daer i gwaith,_

_Dortha i Annún Rád,_

_Mí dún an ammen na afado._

* * *

Direct Translation:

Whatever place we go-will to,

How-ever great the shadow,

Remains the sunset path,

In_the west for us to follow.

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Beliel CuilGúl

**A/N****_:_**_ Hi, it's me again. I'm back to waste your life with more random elvish crap. :P The title translates to __Waning Magik of Life__. Updates are gona be shaky since I just get random spurts of creativity but I'm working on a song/lyric parody and an Elladan/Elrohir oneshot (non slash) so look for those soon (or at least by the end of the year lol)._

**Disclaimer:** Just realized I didn't write LotR... :( I'VE BEEN SO MISLED ALL MY LIFE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: When reading the Elvish, 'dh' is pronounced 'th' so Galadhad is pronounced Galathad. And yes, I know how to spell magic. I just wanted to spell it this way. Don't argue.**

* * *

Original:

_I sang of the Trees, and Trees there grew._

_I sang of the Breeze, and Breeze there blew._

_And if, to the West, the Trees' Magik should drain,_

_Then my life, like the Moon, shall wane._

_But unlike the Moon, it shall ne'er wax again._

* * *

_Elvish:_

_En Galadhad linen, a Galadhad ennas galant._

_En Chwest linen, a Chwest ennas hwestant._

_A aiqua, ni Dún, sauthath i Galadhgúl,_

_Cuil nîn, ve i Ithil, belath._

_Nán úve i Ithil úadgalath ha._

* * *

Direct Translation:

Of_the Trees sang-I, and Trees there grew.

Of_the Breeze sang-I, and Breeze there blew.

And if, to_the West, drain-will the Treemagik,

Life my, like the Moon, wane-will.

But unlike the Moon, not-again-grow-will it.

* * *

Review! ;) Even if its just to tell me what you had for Afternoon Tea...


	6. Ring Rant

**AN:** Heya, I'm back! You guys get a bit of a break from my weird little Sea-Longing poems and instead I gift you with something even stranger; a rant from Saurons own horcrux! :D

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own screwed up mind and a Hobbit movie poster of Bilbo that tells me when to get off fanfiction and go to bed.**_

* * *

My Morgoth this is stupid!  
Why can't they see?  
That I am really quite harmless  
Just like that tree.

And If that weren't enough  
'Cause for them it is not  
No, they feel the need to toss me  
In a volcano, where it's hot.

Oh those cruel, cruel, cruel mortals  
(they're all dunderheads too)  
Sometimes I just wish  
There would come a Mary-Sue,

To whisk me away  
And wear me 'round town  
But for now, I'm afraid  
I'm feeling quite down.

* * *

Review or I'll send my uncle's plush Dalek to make you a souffle and then kill you. *innocent elfling eyes*


End file.
